


Resurrection

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hunters walk into a bar. </p><p>The interesting part is that one of them is dead and the other is rumored to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

Hunters don't miss many things, and certainly not those two walking into the bar.

The place wasn't crowded, but the sheer size of the men made the room feel smaller. One man was unusually tall, and the other was even bigger. The fact they both wore several bulky layers, obviously to hide the assortment of weapons they carried, made them seem even larger. 

Then there was the fact that there were two of them, when the buzz of the hunting world for the past two months or so was that one of them was dead, and the other was missing and presumed dead. 

He waited until they stood at the bar, the shorter one leaning in to give the bartender their order while the taller one scanned the pool table area, and took out his phone. 

He watched for a moment to make sure their eyes didn't flash in the camera lens. He snapped a picture, and then pulled bill out of his pocket and threw it on the table without even looking at it. He scrambled out of the booth toward the door, breaking into a run when he saw the two men looking directly at him. 

He slid in the loose gravel of the parking lot, almost losing his footing and falling against the car door. He managed to get it open, shove the key in the switch, and pull out of the parking lot as the Winchesters closed in on his car. 

He watched in the rear view mirror as they apparently discussed the possibility of following him, turning back to the road in time to narrowly miss a parked truck as they went back inside. 

He didn't stop until ten minutes later, pulling into a parking lot behind a church. He couldn't be seen from the road, and besides, hallowed ground and all that. 

He pressed the wrong buttons the first three times because his hands were shaking so much, but on the fourth attempt, he managed to make the call. 

"Hello?"

"Holy shit! Holy shit, holy shit, they were wrong. They were wrong, Irv!" he shouted into the phone. 

"Pete?" Irv said. "What happened? What are you talking about?"

"Dean Winchester is not dead!" He practically shouted into the phone. 

"Of course he is!" Irv snorted. "Bobby Singer said so. He was there when it happened. He's been pretty broke up about it. Said Sam went totally off the rails and took off. Nobody knows where he is. There's several hunters that think he went and killed himself."

"He's not dead!" Pete insisted. "I just saw them! Together! Alive as I am and not shifters! I checked for flashing eyes through a camera."

"Revenants then?" Irv suggested. "Or demons possessing them?"

"No!" Pete shook his head, then realized Irv couldn't see him through the phone. "Dean grabbed a handful of salty pretzels from the bowl on the bar. And revenants come back to terrorize the living. They were standing at the bar drinking beer and looking at the pool table!"

"Wow." Irv said softly. 

"I wonder if Gordon was right about Sam." Pete suggested.

"Gordon's crazier than Rufus and Martin put together." Irv scoffed. 

"No, seriously." Pete told him. "Gordon insists that Sam has some kind of supernatural powers that can't be explained. That he can do shit with his mind."

"Gordon also called every hunter I know and told them that Sam Winchester killed Steve Wandell. Now you and me both, we've known Sam since he was a kid, and he wouldn't kill a human unless he had to. And even if he did, would you be crazy enough to try to put together a posse to go after one of the Winchesters?" There was a pause, and then a swallowing sound. "No, it must be something else. If Dean Winchester is alive, then somehow he wasn't dead. Maybe it was a shifter or something that got killed in his place. Or just a story that got exaggerated. I mean, how many times have we heard before that one of the Winchesters died? Haven't you ever heard of any other hunter who died and then showed up later? I was told Bobby had died once."

"Gordon said Sam was the Anti-Christ. Then Gordon ended up dead." Pete pointed out. "No one can prove the Winchesters had anything to do with it, but they were in town working the same job when Gordon bought it."

"Gordon Walker had the biggest hard on for Dean Winchester of anybody I've ever seen." Irv huffed. "He wanted Dean to leave Sam behind and come hunting with him. Dean wouldn't leave Sam, so Gordon decided Sam was evil. The only person who ever believed all that crazy was Kubrick. And he was crazy too."

"But Dean died from a demon deal!" Pete said. "You don't get better after a hellhound tears you apart! It's not like they left him barely alive and somebody did CPR until the paramedics got there!"

"Who told you that?" Irv asked.

"Kubrick."

"Like I just said, Kubrick was nuts too. More of a religious nut, but still a half bubble off level." Irv blew a breath into the phone. "And besides, Kubrick died before Dean did, so how would he know what Dean died of?"

"He said Gordon had tortured a demon for information." Pete replied. "The demon told them Sam got hurt bad on a hunt, severed his spinal cord, and Dean sold his soul to make Sam well."

"Ok, Dean selling his soul to keep his brother from being paralyzed, I'd buy." Irv agreed. "But. The timing doesn't fit. Sam was only back on the road with Dean, what, two or three years? Demon deals are ten year contracts."

"But ... I don't know, maybe because the Winchesters have sent so many demons back to Hell, the only gave Dean two years or something?" Pete suggested.

"You're really reaching now." Irv said.

"No, but hear me out. If Dean did sell his soul, how could Sam get him out of Hell?" 

"Okay, you got me on that one." Irv admitted. "But that's if Dean did sell his soul."

"But if Sam's the Anti-Christ, don't you think he could get Dean back?" Pete pressed.

Irv snorted. "If Sam was the Anti-Christ, don't you think he could have stopped Dean from going to Hell in the first place? And besides, if Sam was the Anti-Christ, don't you think John Winchester would have taken him out years ago? Son or not, John was one cold blooded bastard."

"Irv ... "

"Pete, I don't know what you've been drinking, but go sleep it off." Irv said. 

"Irv ..." he tried again. "I'll send you the picture."

"I mean it Pete." Irv said. "Go sleep it off. You can send me a picture, and I'll ask Bobby about it. But if it's not the Winchesters, you know everyone is gonna think you've gone nuts too, right?"

The phone clicked, signalling the end of the call. 

Pete scrolled through his phone, found the picture, and sent it to Irv. 

He looked up just in time to see a big black car pull into the parking lot.


End file.
